the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nui Uchiha
'Approval' 9/17/16 45(2 banked) feats Justice (v3.6) 'General Information' She was a member of Kumo Team 1, but left the village on good terms to travel and collect intelligence. She might be recognized as a participant in a handful of events, such as both liberations of Amegakure and the assault on the Crimson Lotus in Konoha. She was affiliated with the group known as Inquisition, a joint effort between Kumo and Ame. She worked to unify most of the scattered Uchiha clan into a central clan enclave, Akumu, and currently works to protect and develop that endeavor while helping her friends and allies. She's often seen in Amegakure, where her husband lives, but is also frequently in Konoha due to friendship with the Hokage, Nen. 'Appearance and Personality' Nuisharingan.jpg Nuicombat.jpg nui4.jpg Nuiuchiha.jpg New_nui.jpg Nui tends to treat others the same as they treat her, although strangers are almost always treated with some degree of hostility and wariness, especially unknown ninjas with unknown affiliations. With her friends and family she is playful and friendly. She is quite protective of them and fellow clan members. She is fond of beer, wine, cookies, and barbecued meats, especially if she can enjoy them with her close friends and family. Nui has slightly curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She is small in height and lightly built. She wears a kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Around her waist is a belt with her weapons and ninja tools. She wears some jewelry that a close observer might note - a small copper sun pendant on a necklace and two rings, a wedding ring and a ruby engagement ring. 'Stats' (Total: 395) Strength: 30 ' '''Speed: 47 ' 'Chakra Levels: 28 ' 'Chakra Control: 40 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 200 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: Genjutsu Specialist Jonin: Mangekyou Sharingan Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. S-Rank: Sealing Specialist Kage Rank: Space-time Manipulation Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. 'Abilities and Equipment' Abilities Feats earned: 45 ''' Banked feats: 2 '''Weapon Specialist #'Ornate Katanas' - A pair of katanas made of high quality chakra conducting steel. The hilts of these swords are ornately carved and adorned with numerous jewels. Their sheaths are also a thing of beauty and craftsmanship. **Sword 1feats total - The sword is unbreakable and incredibly sharp, capable of breaking through anything that is not a legendary item. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the sword it can slice through 20 CP barriers feat. The first sword has a passive +10 CP drain upon hitting the opponent. Up to 40 CP can be channeled into the blade to drain CP investment x 1.5 + 10 CP from the opponent if the hit is successful; if unsuccessful the sword gobbles up the CP put into it feat. **Sword 2 feats total - The other sword has a natural affinity for fire chakra and at all times does an extra 10 CP of searing damage feat. The sword is also unbreakable and incredibly sharp, capable of breaking through anything that is not a legendary item. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP and if the user invests 10 CP into the sword it can slice through 20 CP barriers feat. # Gunbai feats - A wide and durable chakra conducting fan with an attached chain that can be wielded as a flail or utilized as a shield. The fan is unbreakable and when used as a flail provides an additional 10 CP of battering power feat. Used defensively, the shield provides an additional 10 CP of barrier protection, on top of which an amount equal to the user's supercharge can be added on feat. #Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks. full boost to speed / +8 partial to dodge 40 CP/round #Hurricane Stance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically by using wind to sharpen slashes. full boost to strength / +8 partial to hit 40 CP/round Sharingan: # Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. CP, depending on technique # Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/round # Chakra vision - Allows the user to see colors of chakra and detect chakra use within their field of view. These must be visible to the user through normal vision, i.e. not behind a solid object. The user may detect the use and presence of chakra and see how much chakra is behind a jutsu, but this is not a true sensory ability and does not allow for more than the identification of jutsu types (i.e. fire, water, wind, etc.). # Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to currently listed genjutsu feats) skill, activates with sharingan #'Copied Ninjutsu: Pinpoint Devastation' - The user snaps, igniting a spark of fire chakra. The fire burns and sears through the oxygen in the air, allowing the user control where the fire goes. Either the user can have a large amount of fire cover the opponent, or it can be used for powerful targeted burning. Either way, the technique seriously decreases the oxygen level in the air around the opponent, normally choking the opponent hit. CP #'Copied Ninjutsu: Great Fire Annihilation' - Chakra is kneaded inside the body and converted into fire, then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. CP #'Copied Ninjutsu: Water Encampment Wall' - Creates a wall of water around the user. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water and the field of vision is maintained even while defending. CP to activate and 20 to maintain # Copied Ninjutsu: Blade of Wind - This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materialises it into an near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind. The wind blades can be created and thrown, like projectiles, in rapid succession. CP Genjutsu: # Bringer of Darkness - This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent and allowing the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not affect other senses. Triggered by the victim seeing a hand seal made. Applies a debuff of -8 to the victim's strength and speed for 2 rounds. CP # Demonic Illusions: Mortal Wounds - This genjutsu makes the user believe that they are suffering from numerous mortal wounds and consequently they are greatly weakened due to them believing that they are in a mortally injured state. Triggered by the target hearing the user's finger's snap. Applies a debuff of -12 to endurance for 2 rounds. CP # Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change - The user breaks a genjutsu that has been applied onto them and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but in order to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the Sharingan's power is necessary. (After the genjtusu is broken, normal genjutsu mechanics apply.) CP dependent on the jutsu being reversed, equivalent CP needs to be spent, and equivalent effects such as debuffs are inflicted on the victim. Nuims.png Nuims2.png Mangekyou Sharingan: # Amaterasu - Inextinguishable black flames that consume everything. Not as OP as in the manga/anime: can be dodged when the attack is used from a distance (greater distance = greater likelihood of doge), but within close range (~6 feet) it is extremely difficult to dodge. Flames burn slowly, so items/clothing that have been hit could be removed. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Amaterasu Manipulation: Using her left eye to control the Amaterasu, Nui can apply shape transformation to it and put it out. It can be shaped into a variety of things such as a wall, a wave, or spikes used to pierce and burn foes. Can only be applied to existing Amaterasu flames. CP to shape, 10 CP/round to maintain form # Tsukuyomi - Powerful genjutsu that requires eye contact in order to be performed. Results in psychological trauma with effects ranging from severe weakness to unconsciousness, depending on the victim's CC. Applies debuffs of -5 to the victim's strength, speed, chakra control, and endurance. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP # Susano'o: Ribs - Ribs appear, surrounding the user and providing protection. They can be broken by an intermediate attack or strong enough physical prowess (20+ Str). Nui's Susano'o has a light green aura to it. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 10 CP/round to maintain. If it is broken it can be repaired for 20 CP. # Susano'o: Arms - The Susano'o ribcage appears along with a set of arms attached. The ribcage functions as previously described (intermediate barrier). The arms allow Susano to attack with a bow and arrow and function as a 'free' 20 CP attack per round after the maintenance cost, on top of Nui's ability to initiate her own attack from inside the Susano'o. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate, 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Skeletal Susano'o - A more complete version of the Susano'o forms either around or behind Nui, with a light green aura to it. Upgrades the barrier aspect of Susano'o so that it can withstand either a taxing jutsu or physical attacks with 30+ strength behind them. This also upgrades the previously taken arms with their ranged attack to a 'free' 40 CP attack, after the maintenance cost, and allows for an additional set of arms to be taken with the next feat. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know. CP to activate and 20 CP/round to maintain. # Susano'o: Arm Augment - Susano'o gains another set of arms, allowing for Susano'o to wield a bow and two swords. This effectively grants Susano'o an extra three attacks per round that are free after the maintenance costs of Susano'o: two 40 CP melee attacks and 1 40 CP ranged attack. This is in addition to any additional attacks initiated by Nui. Furthermore, Susano'o still functions as an advanced barrier, able to withstand a taxing jutsu or physical attacks up to 30 strength. Secret technique! Unless you've seen it or been told about it, you don't know.CP to activate and 40 CP/round to maintain the double-armed form. # Susano'o: Amaterasu Shield - Susano'o appears with a shield of Amaterasu around it. This effectively means that Susano'o can only be broken by a taxing jutsu. Physical attacks (30+ str) can still break Susano'o, but this will transfer black fire to the attacker and result in the attacker burning to death. Susano'o retains it's ability to carry out three attacks per round that are free after the maintenance costs of Susano'o: 2 40 CP melee attacks with its swords and 1 40 CP ranged attack with its bow. These attacks are capable of transferring the black fire of Amaterasu onto their target. CP to activate and 40 CP/round maintenance Sealing Specialist: # (3)Yin Seal Release (Level 3): Chakra is stored in a small diamond shaped seal at the base of Nui's throat. When released, the seal expands and gives a boost to Nui's chakra levels CP boost # Five Elements Seal: After making hand signs, purple flames appear at the user's fingertips. The intended target must be physically touched to seal off a portion of a person's chakra (rate of 1.5xCP investment) and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. CP to seal 30 CP of opponent # Five Elements Trap: An expansion of the five elements seal. The user sets up a seal with a radius of 10 feet. Those who step on it will find that their chakra is sealed at a rate of 1.5x what the user has put into the seal, and the victim is wracked with pain. CP to seal 60 CP of opponent Space-time Manipulation # Flying Thunder God - Similar to Kamui in that the success of the technique depends on the user's ability to dodge versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based). Though instead of disappearing and rewarping in they teleport to one of their seals. It costs 40 CP to teleport using this, and cannot be used to leave a combat situation. Placing a seal costs 5 Cp, or the user can have preplaced seals but it must be noted on the page where the seal is. The initial jutsu comes with one seal slot. # Flying Thunder God Seals - This feat can be taken multiple times, each time it is taken the user gets two more FTG seal slots. # Space-Time Barrier - The caster forms seals that shape close to their body. When these seals are interacted with by chakra influence, they close in wrapping around on the source. The Jutsu is then transported away and set elsewhere. The user can spend a little more chakra to send the jutsu to a specific location, marked by a FTG Seal. (40 CP for random, +20 CP for marked seal) Other: #'Upgraded Shadow Clones' - (2 feats) The shadow clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. With the additional feat taken as an upgrade, the clones are sturdier and have 50% of the user's end (12). Upon a fatal blow being struck, the clone explodes and deals damage. A maximum of CC/10 clones can be made. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required # Stats x 6 Equipment * (3 x 2 = 6) Military rations pill x 2 * (3) blood increasing pill * (4) crossbow * (3) 2 smoke bombs * (4) medium armor * (4) retractable shield * (1) weighted chain * Purchased: Wind Style, Air shrapnel (user blows of cutting wind seemingly at random and is very hard to dodge) 1 mission use * Purchased: Shattering Earth Spike scroll (1 time use, causes earth to rupture and spring up in a spiky formation between you and the select target up to 40 ft, can hit others in the path) * Purchased: 2 x paper bomb (1 time use each) * Purchased: basic medkit (1 time use) * Raid loot: Mansuke's Cloak - increases stylishness in missions (the OS has to make your characters actions seem more flashy, though it doesnt make you fight any better or increase mission success rates) - 2 uses left * Malkeru's MS - gifted * Hiro's body/sharingan * Raid loot: an extra feat (unused) Quest Points * Earned: 336 Ryo * Earned: 312,500 * Spent: 98,800 * -15K for SP changes * -130K to change RU and feats * Left: 68,700 'History and Story' Early Years During the early years of Konoha, a small group of Uchiha broke off and resettled elsewhere in secret, functioning mostly as a band of mercenaries. After the 4th Shinobi war, and the grand alliance and time of peace that spread across the shinobi nations, this faction returned to the open and joined villages. Well before Nui was born, her grandparents and their relatives joined Kumo. Nui is technically the middle of three children, though she is the only surviving child. She had a brother who was three years older than her, Daichi, and were it not for her mother and baby sister dying in childbirth, Nui would be two years older than her sister, Natsuki. Shortly after her mother's death, Nui's father left her and her brother in the care of her aunt and grandmother and they were raised with their cousins. When she was six she was sent off to her Uchiha kinsmen in Konoha to learn clan specific techniques, reconnect with other members of the clan, and attend the ninja academy of Konoha. After completing her training and a few missions for Konoha, summons were sent for Nui to return to the place of her birth. She returned to Kumo and was assigned to a team with Zeke and Kira. Liberation of Ame Nui was out training when she was joined by Kantaro and then Masaki, who gave her a message. Following the invitation on the note, Nui set out for Ame. On her way to Amegakure, Nui encountered Kantaro in the Frost Country and the two shared a conversation and a fire. When she arrived in Ame she met with Masaki to discuss an alliance of sorts between the two of them. After their meeting she visited with Okami and was on a tour of the city when they encountered Masaki again. After some talking about plans and the current situation, they went to get food (and alcohol), and in short order everyone ended up drunk. Their return trip got off to a poor start with everyone hungover, which Masaki tried to fix with alcohol and drugs, causing even bigger problems. They encountered even more problems just outside of Kumo, although they did finally arrive with time to eat and wash up before they visited the Raikage. Their visit was successful in winning the aid of Kumo, and Nui was given permission to help (on her own time, of course). Okami was left behind in Kumo to serve the Raikage, while Nui agreed to be Masaki's bodyguard for the return trip. They departed for Ame with a stop over in Oto, then set up camp and began preparations for the coup. While at the camp site, Nui found time to meet with other Uchiha to discuss future plans for the clan, and she also spoke with Kantaro, who had come to help liberate his former home from the Oni. She also met with Masaki and Shinkiro before the attack and discussed the future of the Ame-Kumo alliance. She led a squad of four ninjas in the liberation efforts. Together with two other squads, they were successful in overthrowing the leadership of Amegakure. A New Home After the liberation of Ame, Nui led Shinji and Okami to the old Uchiha hideout on her way back to Kumo. They found the remnants of a very old village, and then they found the old base: a beautiful place in excellent condition and full of Uchiha lore. However, they also found that it was occupied, by a man that Nui had encountered before. The man was battling Hanta Uchiha, who Nui thought she had previously killed. Hearing that the man was going to steal Hanta's eyes, and that he was likely not an Uchiha, Nui, Okami, and Shinji attacked him. The fight did not go well and Hanta sacrificed an arm to allow the four Uchiha to escape from the place. After the fight, they got treatment for Hanta and spoke with her about a number of things. When Nui returned to Kumo from that ordeal, she encountered Masaki. The two engaged in a sparring match that Nui won and afterwards they spoke of how to deal with the intruder in the base. Not long after, Nui gained permission from the Raikage to leave the village on good terms to pursue her own goals. While traveling, she encountered Shinkiro, who offered her a spot as his second in command of the Inquisiton, a group dedicated to preserving the Kumo-Ame alliance. Nui turned this offer down, but she did assist Shinkiro with clearing out the future base of operations for this group. She then continued on her travels, heading for Konoha and encountered others. She continued on to Ame, where she was able to get a little down-time with Kantaro, courtesy of Shinkiro. In preparation for the big battle she traveled to Konoha and encountered Okami and his father on the way. She visited with Hanta, who she was able to locate in Konoha. The group met in Mie for the big battle. They traveled from there to the old base and as they were approaching they found Kurieta leaving it. The man offered them the base, with some 'experiments' left behind, but due to their past experiences with him the decision was made to attack and kill him. The battle was incredibly difficult, but they were able to win. Afterwards they recovered at the hospital in Mie and were joined by Shinkiro who provided healing. Building a Village With the old Uchiha clan base secured, Nui set out to begin gathering her fellow clansmen to it, after all people are needed to populate a compound, help keep it secure, and start building where the old village was located. To start on this goal of hers, Nui went to the Raikage to request permission to speak with her family and clan members in Kumo about relocating. It was a large request, but the Raikage grudgingly agreed with some stipulations.. Afterwards, Nui and Okami got drunk. The next day they were able to convince the Uchihas in Kumo to relocate to the new base and start working on rebuilding. They did so a few days later. Nui was also able to raise some funds by talking with Shinkiro. Initially she asked for work to raise funds, but Shinkiro offered her money out of friendship. Some time later, Nui found herself near Konoha and ran into another Uchiha there named Jeisen, who she recruited to the slowly growing village. Some time later, the Uchihas gathered at the site of the future village and chose a name, Akumu, for their new home. Despite Shinkiro's aid, she and others have taken up bounty hunting and treasure hunting to help support the village. During one of their explorations of the village, they uncovered caverns in which some failed Paths that Kurieta had created were. They 'defeated' some, but the bodies vanished and most of the children ran off. At a later point in time, the children returned and launched an attack on the fledgling village, destroying a number of new buildings and heavily damaging existing structures, though luckily the main building was undamaged. The damage was repaired and then many new buildings were erected as well to fill out the compound. The Crimson Lotus All of a sudden, trouble started brewing throughout the lands. There were armies lurking and waiting to pounce, a sinister organization of Mask wearers up to something clearly of no benefit or good to anyone except themselves, and many other organizations rising up to attack villages. Inquisition fell to the Masks, the Oni seized full control of Amegakure while the Kouukage, Masaki, was absent, the Forgotten grew bold and engaged in several raids against Kumogakure, and the Crimson Lotus and the new Otogakure launched a joint attack on Konoha. Not long after the Lotus took up residence in Konoha, their leader Shuriyko attacked Akumu in the night, having been tipped off by a traitor, Malkeru, who had given him the location. Nui and Shuriyko fought briefly, but as he passed out he teleported away. The Akumu residents briefly relocated to their allies, some going to a secret location and some going to Shotan, a village founded by Tibs for Momochis. Nui participated in the reclaiming of Konoha and was aided by an army under Mikasa's control. She and others fought against Shuriyko and ultimately defeated him, ridding the world of the Crimson Lotus and Shuriyko. Afterwards, Mikasa was killed by the God-Mask of the group Mayonaka, though Nui and Okami were able to go on a treasure hunt of sorts that resulted in Nui recovering Mikasa's soul. The Oni Lord After the defeat of the Crimson Lotus, rebuilding began in Akumu and a non-aggression treaty and trade agreement was reached with Konoha. Nui's cousin, Okami, went to the Kages to try and get them to agree to a peace between the major villages. Unfortunately, when the kages met, the meeting was crashed by another before it could begin. The Mizukage, Michio Nobou, was killed, as was Nui's friend and ally, A the Raikage. When Nui went to visit the new Raikage, she met a strange man named Masura who had taken up the title. He invited her to come along to a meeting between himself and the Tsuchikage, Mika Nori. Once they arrived, the Tsuchikage identified Masura as the man who had crashed the kage summit and killed two of the kages, which resulted in an incident and the Tsuchikage potentially falling under Masura's influence. When Nui later went to visit Kumo to try and gather more information on Masura, she found out that she had been scapegoated for an attack on the Tsuchikage, though she was able to make contact with a resistance group and get some information. Later upon returning to this group, she found that Masura had infiltrated, but was able to escape and make contact with the former Raikage's advisor. Plans were made to attack Masura and Nui secured allies. They appeared victorious, though Arei Sho, leader of the Forgotten, also had to be defeated by their allies. Afterwards, Kumo was secluded in a strange bubble like shield. When a group was able to penetrate this and enter the city, they found a strange set up and the Oni Lord Tharaxius was summoned. They were able to destroy the seals, limiting him to the city, and evacuate the civilians. 'Relationships' Shinkiro - Husband :3 Their first meeting got off to a rough start, but then they became very close friends and shared many secrets with each other. They like to eat cookies and drink beer or wine together. Okami Uchiha - Family. Nui calls him cousin and/or brother although they're not sure of their exact blood relation. She's incredibly protective of him, as he is of her. They are very close friends, even if Okami is a bit of an asshole. Tibs - Close friend. They didn't really get along in the past due to his rivalry with Okami. He also used to constantly ask her out. He's mostly done with that, though still occasionally propositions her because that's just the nature of a Tibs. Kantaro Uzumaki - Ex-fiancé. It took Nui a while to warm up to the former leader of the Akatsuki, but they started to become friends and then romantic feelings developed between them, and at some point Kantaro renounced the Akatsuki and became an Ame-nin. They entered into a relationship and after Kant returned from a long absence he proposed to her and she accepted. Their relationship started to fall apart because of Kant's prolonged absences and travels and eventually Nui called off their engagement (so many feels were had T-T). Nenshou Natsuin - Friend and Ally. They shared interests related to seeing the Oni and the Crimson Lotus dealt with. Even before he became Hokage, they shared sensitive information and helped each other. Samara Tanaka - Sister in law (sort of). Okami's wife. She's very nice, but perhaps a bit timid, and definitely a good balance to Okami's stubborn personality. Tsume Uchiha (NPC) - The son of Okami and Samara. Nui's "nephew". Mikasa Gima (deceased?) - "Apprentice" and "daughter". Nui looked after her (somewhat). She was interested in helping Nui, though often caused problems. She was killed after the defeat of Shuriyko, but Nui found her soul and can communicate with her and then she kind of returned to life or something confusing? She is an aspect of sorts of Masaki, an old friend of Nui's. Literally none of it makes any sense. Celeste - Friend. These two get along well and have become good friends over time, although they see little of each other. Jeisen Uchiha - Kin and ally. Nui met him in Konoha and he needed little persuasion to join her in Akumu. He left to become the Hokage of Konoha and an ally, though retired from the position to live in the Land of Snow and raise his son. Nobu the Walking Bomb - Possible ally, once upon a time. Nui has always been skeptical of his plans and behavior in general. They haven't spoken in some time. Hanta Uchiha (NPC) - Clansman and ally. She once attacked Nui and Masaki, nearly killing both of them. Nui thought she had killed her, but they met again and worked together to kill a common enemy. They're very good friends now. Guthfrith Ragnar Thorgils Sigtrygg II (NPC) - Something Mikasa created that isn't quite human. He has recently taken up a certain mantle of responsibility and seems to hang around Okami's brewery. Kira Senju (NPC) - Former Kumo teammate and friend. They went on some difficult missions together and worked well together. Ezekeial (NPC) - Former Kumo teammate and friend. Although they usually got along, Zeke's perviness frequently annoyed Nui. Amaya Hozuki (deceased) - Friend. They bonded as friends and enjoyed each other's company, as well as talking about their relationships and other girl related issues. Their relationship started to fall apart when Amaya became the Mizukage and began to make questionable decisions. Masaki (deceased) - Ally. One time ally, but then he died and was used as a physical body by Ikga, who was defeated in a battle with Nui and others. After Ikga/Masaki was absorbed by Mikasa, he was re-created, but went bad and was absorbed/killed by Guth. Orr Tann (deceased) - Friend. Nui and Orr went on numerous missions together and he was Kant's best friend, though he would at times encroach on the time Kant and Nui tried to spend together. He went missing and later revealed to be dead. Kazuki Itou (deceased) - Acquaintance. Nui is familiar with the Kumo-nin and has helped him a few times, such as helping to rid him of Sejio-ro's brainwashing. They have gone on a few missions together as well. She heard about his death from another Kumo-nin, Cress. 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 20 ' 5/14/13 - Reclaiming the Base - 4 QP 5/26/13 - Darksky Point Part Two - 4 QP 6/5/13 - Dark Matter - 4 QP 6/12/13 - The Plagued Sealer - 4 QP 6/23/13 - Assassination of a Council Member - 4 QP 6/30/13 - Failure Attacks - 4 QP 7/8/13 - Liberating a Village - 4 QP 7/16/13 - Acquire the Gauntlets of Power - 4 QP 7/19/13 - A general of the Crimson Lotus - 4 QP 7/31/13 - Extortion Ring - 3 QP 8/4/13 - Journey to the Anti-World - 4 QP 8/6/13 - Pride - 3 QP 8/13/13 - Dealing with defectors - 4 QP 8/30/13 - Shuriyko Uchiha - QP limit reached 9/4/13 - Insanity - 4 QP 9/10/13 - Assault on the Uzumaki Post - 3 QP 9/11/13 - Acquiring Hikaru Berries - 4 QP 9/13/13 - Okami's S-rank - 4 QP 12/30/13 - Uhoh(Part 1) - 2000 ryo © 12/31/13 - Uhoh(Part 2) - 2000 ryo © 4/14/14 - End of Xaxel - 2000 ryo © '''A-Rank: 11 ' 2/27/13 - Stop the War! - 3 QP 4/9/13 - Stopping the Forgotten - 6 QP 4/16/13 - Hanta Attacks - 1 QP (5 awarded) 4/25/13 - Meeting Kurieta - 3 QP 5/4/13 - Inquistion: Seizing The Fortress - 1 QP taken 5/29/13 - Fire, YEAH! - 3 QP 5/30/13 - Uzushio, Journey of Lies - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Paths of Failure - 4 QP 7/21/13 - Hidden by the Waterfall - 3 QP 7/28/13 - Spiders, Swords, Scintists... Oh my! - 3 QP 9/3/13 - Ikga the Black Ram - 4 QP '''B-Rank: 3 3/29/13 - Water Temple - 5 QP 3/25/13 - Silver Lake - Chunin Exam - 4 QP 5/13/13 - Darksky Point - 4 QP C-Rank: 3 ''' 2/19/13 - Recon the Bridge - 3 QP 3/5/13 - Scroll of the Seven - 2 QP 2/21/13 - Return of the Rock Chunin - 4 QP '''D-Rank: 1 6/14/13 - Adventure Time - 2 QP Raids: 4 4/1/13 - Manliness - 4 QP 4/22/13 - Liberating Amegakure - 5 QP 9/28/13 - The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus - 3000 ryo + loot © 11/8/13 - Madness - 4000 ryo © 11/17/13 - Oni Lord Tharaxius - 6000 ryo © PvP: 1 8/19/13 - Traveling - 2QP Backstory/Development 6/10/13 - Building a Village - 1 QP Role Play Return to Kumo - 1 QP for move 3/25/13 - Leaf Visitation - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon in Kumo - 1 QP 3/31/13 - An afternoon Skirmish in Kumo - 1 QP 4/2/13 - Near Kumo - 1 QP 4/3/13 - Traveling in Frost Country - 1 QP 4/4/13 - Secret Dealings - 1 QP 4/5/13 - Visiting Okami - 2 QP 4/6/13 - Mission to Kumo - 1 QP (2 awarded) 4/9/13 - Getting away from the stress - 1 QP 4/14-15/13 - Meeting with the Raikage - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Traveling through Oto - 1 QP 4/17/13 - Finding Time to Catch Up - 1 QP 4/18/13 - Night before the Coup - 1 QP 4/19/13 - Meeting Before the Invasion - 1 QP 4/20/13 - Rainy_Situps - 1 QP 4/22/13 - A Simple Meeting - 1 QP 4/24/13 - Brand New Dawn - 1 QP 4/27/13 - Speaking with Hanta - QP limit reached 4/30/13 - KantaNui Fanservice - 1 QP 5/1/13 - Return to Kumo - 2 QP 5/2/13 - Good News - 1 QP 5/3/13 - Catching Up With Nui - 1 QP 5/5/13 - Confronting the Hyuga - 1 QP 5/6/13 - Traveling in Fire Country - 1 QP 5/7/13 - Visiting in Ame - 1 QP 5/8-9/13 - A New Game - 3 QP 5/12/13 - Unexpected Confrontations - 1 QP 5/16/13 - Hospital in Mie - 1 QP 5/17/13 - Visiting the Base - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - An Evening In - 1 QP 5/21/13 - Around the Base - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Family Feuding - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Audience with the Raikage - 1 QP 5/26/13 - Slow Day - 1 QP 5/27/13 - Looking for Shink - 1 QP 5/28/13 - A New Arrival - 1 QP 5/29/13 - Slow Day Part 2 - 1 QP 6/2/13 - Kitchens - 1 QP 6/3/13 - The Performer - 1 QP 6/4/13 - Meeting over BBQ - 1 QP 6/5/13 - Return to the Base - 1 QP 6/6/13 - Konoha Marketplace - 1 QP 6/8/13 - Rain soaked returns - 1 QP 6/9/13 - Proposition - 1 QP 6/10/13 - Lost in Ame - 1 QP 6/11/13 - Traveling again - 1 QP 6/12/13 - Can't Sleep - 1 QP 6/13/13 - Learning from the best - 1 QP 6/16/13 - Inn Near Taki - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Meeting of Powers - 1 QP 6/17/13 - Cookies (Spar) - 1 QP 6/19/13 - More Cookies - 1 QP 6/23/13 - Land of Hot Water - 1 QP 6/24/13 - Memories of Death - 1 QP 6/25/13 - Medical Treatment - 1 QP 6/26/13 - Vacation! - QP limit reached 6/30/13 - How Many Beers? - 1 QP 7/3/13 - Going Places - 1 QP 7/5/13 - Interrogations - QP limit reached 7/6/13 - Visiting The Brewery - QP limit reached 7/7/13 - On the Road - 1 QP 7/9/13 - Housewarming - 1 QP 7/10/13 - Hanging Around - 1 QP 7/11/13 - And Abs - 1 QP 7/15/13 - Visiting with cookies - 1 QP 7/16/13 - Nobu's House - 1 QP 7/18/13 - Shot After Shot - 1 QP 7/19-20/13 - Nasty Uciks - QP limit reached 7/21/13 - Inviting Nui for Dinner - 1 QP 7/22/13 - Tiramisu - 1 QP 7/23/13 - Home Alone 3 - 1 QP 7/24/13 - Shink's House - 1 QP 7/25/13 - Meandering - 1 QP 7/26/13 - Marketplace - 1 QP 7/28/13 - Crystal Cave - 1 QP 7/29/13 - Errands - 1 QP 7/30/13 - At the Brewery - 1 QP 8/4/13 - Don't Worry, Be Happy - 1 QP 8/5/13 - Brewery Trip - 1 QP 8/7/13 -Another Visit to Shink - QP limit reached 8/11/13 - A Break from Research - 1 QP 8/12/13- A Break from Sanity - 1 QP 8/13/13 - On the Road to Konoha - 1 QP 8/14/13 - A Break from Insanity - 1 QP 8/15/13 - KantaNui tea time - 1 QP 8/16/13 - Far Away - QP limit reached 8/18/13 - Searching - 1 QP 8/19/13 - Questions - 1 QP 8/20/13 - Super Secret Plannings - 1 QP 8/21/13 - Rumble at the Brewery - 1 QP 8/22/13 - Hangout with nui - 1 QP 8/25/13 - Visiting New Places - 1 QP 8/25/13 - Retreat - 0 QP 8/26/13 - Following the Map - 1 QP 8/28/13 - Celebrations - QP limit reached 8/29/13 - Hangovers - QP limit reached 9/1/13 - Visiting Shotan - 1 QP 9/4/13 - Another consultation - 1 QP 9/8/13 - Nother Brewery Visit - 1 QP 9/9-11/13 - Talking with Nui - 3 QP 9/15/13 - Changing Fate - 1 QP 9/16/13 - Looking for Trouble - 1 QP 9/17/13 - Catching Up with Tibs - 1 QP 9/19/13 - After the Mines - 1 QP 10/3-4/13 - Afterwards - 1000 ryo © 10/5-6/13 - Walking around Konoha - 1000 ryo © 10/8/13 - Bait - 500 ryo © 11/3/13 - An Impossible Alliance - 500 ryo © 11/9/13 - Tea Time - 1000 ryo © 11/20/13 - Catching Up - 1000 ryo © 11/29/13 - World Leader Meeting - 500 ryo © 12/4/13 - Meeting with Nui - 500 ryo © 12/19/13 - Around Home - 500 ryo © 1/20/14 - Awkward - 500 ryo © 2/10/14 - Mangekyou - 500 ryo © 2/11/14 - Out to BBQ - 500 ryo © 2/20/14 - Sharing Info - 500 ryo © 2/21/14 - Visiting - 500 Ryo © 3/11/14 - Meeting the Hokage - 500 ryo © 1/22/15 - Catching up with Family - 1000 ryo © 11/8/15 - Quiet Time - 2000 ryo 11/8/15 - People want to meet Shink - 1000 ryo 1/28/15 - Cold Day in Kumo - 1000 ryo Overseen Missions: 49 2/23/13 - Temple Raiders - 2 QP 2/23/13 - The Abandoned Laboratory - 2 QP 2/26/13 - A Damsel in Distress - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Missing-nin Isamu - 2 QP 3/18/13 - Mission: Bandits in the Land of Rivers - 2 QP 3/23/13 - Exploring the Orphanage - 2 QP 3/29/13 - The Information - 2 QP 4/7/13 - Takigakure Bodyguards - 2 QP 4/12/13 - Rank Up: Genjutsu Mania - 2 QP 4/16/13 - Rogue Sages - 2 QP 4/18/13 - Amegakure Sabotage - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Mid-day Ambush - 2 QP 4/27/13 - Knowledge of Death - QP limit reached 4/29/13 - Treacherous Trio - 2 QP 5/3/13 - Break the Smuggling Ring - 2 QP 5/5/13 - The Tower - 2 QP 5/6/13 - Archive of Orochimaru - 2 QP 5/9/13 - The Hunters - 2 QP 5/10/13 - Attacked on the Way - QP limit reached 5/17/13 - Assassination of General - 2 QP 5/18/13 - Princess Bride - QP limit reached 5/19/13 - Flamboyant - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Retaking a Town - 2 QP 5/25/13 - The Trial - 2 QP 5/31/13 - The Rock Totems - QP limit reached 6/4/13 - Recovering Lost Children -2 QP 6/18/13 - Sword Hunting - 2 QP 6/19/13 - Blood - 2 QP 6/23/13 - Shrine of the Demon Shark - 2 QP 6/27/13 - Acquiring Shisha no shinzō (deaths heart) - QP limit reached 6/30/13 - Rank Up: Temple of Puzzles - 2 QP 7/3/13 - Shadows of the Waterfall - 2 QP 7/5/13 - Road to Kumo - 2 QP 7/7/13 - The Spartan Temple - 2 QP 7/7/13 - The Merchant - 2 QP 7/20/13 - Cult of the Curse Mark - 1 QP 7/24/13 - First Guard of Legend - 2 QP 7/27/13 - Mr. Bear - QP limit reached 7/30/13 - The Cursed Base - 3 QP 8/5/13 - Kumo Caravan Escort - 3 QP 8/11/13 - Journey to Hoshi Suuhai - 3 QP 8/22/13 - Sandbros - 3 QP 8/23/13 - Leaf Supply Run - 2 QP taken 8/25/13 - Summit of Two Clans - 2 QP 8/26/13 - In Debt to Death - 2 QP 8/28/13 - Gathering Intel - 3 QP 8/29/13 - Maze for Genin - 3 QP 9/1/13 - Mount Pisga - 3 QP 9/10/13 - Paranormal Activity - 1 QP Other Overseen: 5 2/26/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu - 2 QP 3/10/13 - Rucho Nara vs. Susorai Monigetsu (Round 2) - 2 QP 4/28/13 - Trespassers - 2 QP 5/22/13 - Shinji vs Tibs - 1 QP 5/25/13 - Nobu vs Taro - QP limit reached 6/24/13 - Inquisition Invasion (raid) - 3 QP 7/21/13 - Hidden by the Waterfall - 1 QP for recap Category:Character Category:Uchiha Category:Akumu